Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
1. The Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to an apparatus and method for playing games, and more particularly, but not necessarily entirely, to a unique educational gaming concept where multiple teaching concepts compete against each other instead of individuals competing against each other.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known to provide games to promote education and learning. Games have been utilized to help teach a variety of educational subjects, including mathematics (e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 6,648,648), science (e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 6,279,908), and history (e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,660,389). In addition to common school subjects, there are a variety of educational games that teach skills, such as critical thinking (e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 6,120,028) and occupational skills (e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 6,224,056).
A majority of games, such as those disclosed above, are designed for competition between individual players of the game. In an educational setting, especially for primary education aged children, competition may inhibit learning. One reason is competition has a tendency to create an inhibition effect that may make it harder for some individuals to learn new things or generate new ideas. It will be appreciated that competition may inhibit learning and creativity in an educational setting simply because individuals may be, inter alia, worrying too much about the outcome of the game, concentrating too heavily on the strategy of their opponents, and feeling anxiety over the reactions of their peers if a wrong answer is given or if their team loses, rather than focusing on the primary objective, which is learning. Competition may also inhibit the sharing of ideas and helping others to learn.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,019,370 (granted Feb. 1, 2000 to Morris) discloses an educational game where multiple players use individual playing pieces to advance along a travel path of the board from start to finish. Players take turns attempting to advance along the travel path by correctly answering questions from a selection of questions and answers printed in a book according to selected subject matter categories. This game is characterized by several disadvantages, including inhibiting an atmosphere of learning in an educational setting because players are competing against one another to obtain the most points to win the game.
There are many other educational games known in the prior art, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,648,648 (granted Nov. 18, 2003 to O""Connell). This patent reference discloses an educational game for teaching mathematics. The game board is a continuous play path, where spaces are labeled with a mathematical category and a monetary amount. Each mathematical category has its own deck of cards with questions, answers and explanations. At least one of the spaces of the game board is labeled with the help category. When a player lands on this space they receive a help card, which permits that player to ask another player for help in solving a question. When a marker stops on a space that has a mathematical category the player selects a corresponding card. If the player""s solution to the question and answer on the card match the player collects play money in the amount printed on the space. If not, play proceeds to the next player and the first player continues to work on the question, giving that player the ability to self-correct. All solutions may be collected as an assignment by a teacher in a classroom setting. The first player to accumulate a specified amount of play money is the winner. This game is also characterized by several disadvantages, including inducing players to compete with one another in order to obtain the most money and win the game, thereby fostering competition and inhibiting learning.
It is noteworthy that none of the prior art known to applicant provides a game that fosters learning and inhibits competition in the manner described herein. There is a long felt, but unmet need, for an educational game apparatus and method of playing a game that fosters learning by one concept competing against at least one other concept, rather than individual players or teams competing against each other.
The prior art is thus characterized by several disadvantages that are potentially addressed by the present disclosure. The present disclosure minimizes, and in some aspects eliminates, the above-mentioned failures, and other problems, by utilizing the methods and features described herein.
The features and advantages of the disclosure will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by the practice of the disclosure without undue experimentation. The features and advantages of the disclosure may be realized and obtained by means of the instruments and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.